happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Wheels Mobile Levels
The Happy Wheels Mobile App has a selection of pre-made levels for people to play on their mobile device. These levels are organized by playable character and by difficulty. Unlike its online counterpart, none of them were made by other users, and they can only be played on the app. The mobile app levels are also organized in chapters. Each chapter contains 15 levels, arranged in a 5x3 array (i.e. there are three rows of five levels). These levels are (re)presented as small, transparent boxes, each of which is numbered from 1 to 15. The first level in each chapter gives a tutorial on how to control the character of that chapter. That level and the following four levels are the easiest in that chapter, while the following five levels are of medium difficulty and the last 5 levels are the hardest. The name of the featured character in that chapter is shown underneath the levels. Below that, there is a "catchy" sentence written about the character and the levels (however, only the first three chapters have this). When completing a level and exiting it, a little yellow flag appears on the bottom-right corner of the level, showing that you have completed it. If you complete all the available levels in that chapter (regardless of whether all 15 levels have been added or not), the game will check through all the flags and then will cross off the character in that chapter by having a red cross bordered by a thick outline of a square fall onto the character's face (the force of the collision is so strong that it actually causes the levels in that chapter to momentarily shake). After that, the screen darkens and the credits are rolled. The screen then brightens up to normal and you will be notified that a level from the Select A Character chapter has been unlocked. Completing 8 levels from a chapter will cause the corresponding level from the Select A Character chapter to be unlocked (for instance, completing 8 levels from the second chapter will unlock the second level). In the case of Effective Shopper, only 5 levels need to be completed. Any level that has not been unlocked yet will have a small padlock in the center of the level, instead of a number, but will return to containing a number once the level has been unlocked. Chapters Business Guy *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Level 6 *Level 7 *Level 8 *Level 9 *Level 10 (incomplete) *Level 11 (incomplete) *Level 12 (incomplete) *Level 13 *Level 14 (incomplete) *Level 15 (incomplete) Irresponsible Dad *Level 1 *Level 2 (incomplete) *Level 3 (incomplete) *Level 4 (incomplete) *Level 5 (incomplete) *Level 6 (incomplete) *Level 7 (incomplete) *Level 8 (incomplete) *Level 9 (incomplete) *Level 10 (incomplete) *Level 11 (incomplete) *Level 12 (incomplete) *Level 13 (incomplete) *Level 14 (incomplete) *Level 15 (incomplete) Wheelchair Guy *Level 1 *Level 2 (incomplete) *Level 3 (incomplete) *Level 4 (incomplete) *Level 5 (incomplete) *Level 6 (incomplete) *Level 7 (incomplete) *Level 8 (incomplete) *Level 9 (incomplete) *Level 10 (incomplete) *Level 11 (incomplete) *Level 12 (incomplete) *Level 13 (incomplete) *Level 14 (incomplete) *Level 15 (incomplete) Effective Shopper * Level 1 (incomplete) * Level 2 (incomplete) * Level 3 (incomplete) * Level 4 (incomplete) * Level 5 (incomplete) * Level 6 (incomplete) * Level 7 (incomplete) * Level 8 (incomplete) * Level 9 (incomplete) * Level 10 (incomplete) * Level 11 (incomplete) * Level 12 (incomplete) * Level 13 (incomplete) * Level 14 (incomplete) * Level 15 (incomplete) Moped Couple Not available yet Pogo Stick Guy Not available yet ''Select a Character'' *Level 1 (Obstacle Course?) *Level 2 (Obstacle Zone) *Level 3 (Obstacles Galore) (incomplete) *Level 4 (Dungeon Vibes) (incomplete) Trivia * All of the character chapters available (except for the Select A Character chapter) contain at least one construction-themed level. * There are levels from different character chapters that are very similar to each other, in the sense that they have the same theme. An example of these kinds of levels is Business Guy: Level 12 and Irresponsible Dad: Level 15. * All the current empty chapters have the words "COMING LATER" in the center. However, before any levels for Irresponsible Dad were released, the Irresponsible Dad chapter was the only blank one to contain the words "COMING SOON". When the first 5 levels were released, the words were not moved over to the next empty chapter, but instead the "COMING LATER" phrase remained. * If you completely close the game and re-enter, any character that has been crossed off will not be anymore (i.e. the red cross disappears), but everything else stays the same. There are multiple instances where this can happen. For example, if you go to a different chapter, play a level and then exit it, the same thing happens. It can also be done by going to the level editor and exiting it. You can even go to a level from that chapter, exit it before finishing it and the same thing will happen. * The levels from the "Select a Character" chapter are the only mobile levels that officially have titles. However, because all the "Select a Character" levels are numbered, the only time when the title of a level from that chapter is mentioned is when the player is notified that that level from that chapter has been unlocked. * When the player is notified that a level from the "Select a character" chapter has been unlocked, that level is identified through two numbers that are separated by a colon. The first number represents the chapter number, while the second number represents the level in that chapter. So, for example, 7:3 would mean the third level in the 7th chapter (i.e. the "Select a Character" chapter). * Currently, there are 64 mobile app levels. Gallery 2015-08-21 21.35.25.png|Business Guy chapter with all the levels incomplete. 2015-08-27 11.55.23.png|Business Guy chapter completed and crossed off. 2015-08-27 11.58.55.png|Business Guy chapter completed, but not crossed off. Category:Mobile Version Category:Levels Category:Playstore Category:IOS and Android